After the Explosion
by Subwayboy3424
Summary: How Japan and the world responds after Neo Tokyo is destroyed by Akira.
1. A Capital in Ruins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Akira nor it's characters. They belong to Katsuhrio Otomo.**

 **After the Explosion**

 **Chapter 1: A Capital in Ruins**

As the sun rises to a beatiful day, it shines down on a destroyed city. There are damaged buildings, highways destroyed, and a massive hole of water; Neo Tokyo. Just hours earlier in the night, the city was destroyed by Akira when Takashi used his powers break the glass in order to stop Tetsuo. Akira was a child with physic powers that destroyed the original Tokyo many years ago and ignited World War III. Now, the capital that had replaced the original was clearly in ruins. Millions of people dead in just a matter of hours.

The massive hole of water was (what used to be) the Olympic Stadium. Neo-Tokyo was selected to host the 2020 Olympics. It was also the site where Akira's remains were contained, and the battle between Tetsuo and Kei. Now, it's nothing but just simply full of water along with the areas surrounding it. As for the city itself, most parts were destroyed or ultimately wiped out from the map. Despite this, there were parts where the mighty tall buildings still stand along with the roads and streets.

Meanwhile, outside Neo-Tokyo, Colonel Shikishima was outside the tunnel in which one of the Espers told him to go into to survive. He walked out, astonished to see what is left of the city. Then suddenly, a helicopter pops-up out of nowhere. It was the Japanese army.

The Colonel looks up at the helicopter landing in the middle of the road. A door open

 _"Sir!"_ says one of the members. He follows orders, and get's on. They give the Colonel a salute when he boarded. The door closes. Shorty after, the helicopter takes off and starts flying over the destroyed city.

 _"Any of you got info on what happened?"_ said the Colonel.

 _"We'll explain en route."_ said one of the members.


	2. The Current News

**Chapter 2: The Current News**

As the helicopter was flying over the ruined city, one of the members briefed the Colonel on what has happened since the explosion.

 _"The government has relocated to Nagoya. New members have been elected to the National Diet. The country is currently in a state of emergency. A camp has been set up within the old city. We got hundreds of bodies to pick up from Neo-Tokyo's streets. However, we did spot 3 survivors on motorcycles, but moving along. The United Nations and United States is getting involved. They just told us that they're sending search and rescue units to the city."_ he said. _"The international reactions to this are quite amazing."_ continued the crew member. _"Leaders from Britain, all of the European nations, America, Australia, and all over the world have sent condolences to us on what happened."_

 _"What about the embassies? Have they've been relocated?"_ asked the Colonel.

 _"Yes. All the embassies have been relocated to Nagoya or Kyoto."_ replied the crew member. _"I forgot to mention the other information. The explosion has caused damage to the coastal towns of Chiba, Funabashi, Kawasaki, some of Ichiara, and Sodegarua. Yokohama was unharmed; buildings, roads, and the subway system are still intact, but the whole city is under a blackout. We are trying to restore power..."_

 _"Akira knocked out power?"_ replied the Colonel.

 _"Yes."_ said the crew member. _"Once Akira destroyed the area around Olympic Stadium, it started to disappear, and that's how power was cut off. Doctor Onishi was killed. A team founded his body in a destroyed truck with all his body parts mangled about."_

 _"What a terrible thing. May he rest his soul."_ said the Colonel in a somber matter.

After a few minutes of passing over what was left of Neo-Tokyo, the helicopter was ready to land on the camp in the old city. It was the iconic Tokyo station. There was a huge 'H' with a circle showing the helicopter where to land. A group of soldiers line up. After the heli lands, the Colonel gets out of the copter, and the soldiers salute at ease. He walks by giving a salute. Shortly after, he walks into the station where members of the military greets him.

 _"Colonel Shikishima!"_ said one of the military generals. _"Thank God you're alive!"_

 _"Thank you."_ replied the Colonel.

 _"So here's the current situation."_ said the military general. _"Right now this country is in control of the military because the leader was killed while the coup was happening. It was done by Mr. Nezu. Ever since, no one has filled in the position. So, the Diet has decided to place you into the position of prime minister."_


	3. Become the Prime Minister?

**Chapter 3: Become the Prime Minister?**

After the words 'prime minister' we're said, there was a huge debate among military members about this idea.

 _"I_ _think this lieutenant here should be prime minister!"_ said one solider.

 _"I think that I should take the position of prime minster! I would be responsible in this position!"_ said another. Then an argument ensued. For the next few minutes, there was a massive debate over who should take the position of prime minister. A soldier wanted the position, while others said another member of the military. After a while, the Colonel stopped it.

 _"Enough!"_ he shouted. _"I need to think about this. I'll eventually come up with a final decision."_

The Colonel walked into a tent to think about it more closely before coming accepting this level of power. Meanwhile, military members waited outside about what was gonna happen next. Then there was chatter. The members were thinking all sorts of things. Then, minutes pass...

and pass...

and pass...

It seemed to take quite forever. But then;

 _"Look, the Colonel is leaving the tent. He has made his decision!"_ yelled a solider. After that, Shikishima said this.

 _"After much process of thought, I have decided that I will become the prime minister."_

The soldiers and generals were shocked. Then, another military member stepped in.

 _"Since you have made your decision, you will be taken on a plane to Nagoya. But first, you must swore to an oath."_ said the memeber.

Shortly after, many military members gathered around him as he sworn in this position. Within a matter of seconds, he became the Prime Minister of Japan. Then after, he was taken into a helicopter headed for an airport being used by the military, where from there he was taken on an airplane to Nagoya. After a while, the plane he was on landed in the city, and soon was taken to it's city hall. There there was a massive amount of press from all over the world in what was wanting to know more about the situation in Neo-Tokyo.

He went onto a press room, and said this to the world.

 _"Good afternoon. Officially starting from today, I am the prime minister of Japan."_


End file.
